Episode 4747 (18 November 2013)
Back on the Square, Phil demands to know where Shirley is. Carl teases Shirley realised what he was up to, hinting ‘God rest her soul’ and drives Phil to a wasteland area. On spotting a woman’s black boot submerged in some freshly dug earth, Phil starts to dig, until Carl tells him to get up. Carl takes him to some nearby flats. A woman opens the door, insisting Shirley’s not there, but when Phil pushes his way in an astounded Shirley appears, bruised and battered. Phil realises that Carl got Shirley to leave by threatening Lola and Lexi. Shirley tells Phil that she missed her flight to Greece and Carl drove her to the flats, telling her to never return to Walford. Carl leaves realising that they can’t do anything to him. Shirley introduces the woman she’s staying with, Tina - her sister. When Phil questions Shirley about her bruises, she explains that she was defending Tina from her abusive girlfriend. Phil asks Shirley to come back to Walford and offers to help her find a place. Shirley packs, tells Tina she should leave too and gives Tina £50 to find somewhere safe to stay. Phil brings Shirley back to Walford, then heads for the Arches and finds Carl waiting. As Phil goes to hit him with a metal pipe, Carl warns he has contacts in prison who will hurt Ben if Phil lays a finger on him. Phil’s left with no choice but to let Carl go. Lauren is worried Max hasn’t left the house all weekend. After seeing Carl in the Square, she storms out to confront him about framing her dad to get back with Kirsty. Max tells Lauren to leave it. Abi and Lauren try to talk Max into telling people the truth about Ian. Abi thanks David for helping at the car lot. Meanwhile Lauren confronts Denise about Ian’s actions, then Peter for knowing that Ian was lying. She’s upset to realise Lucy knew too. David returns the car lot keys to Max. Max asks David if he wants to stay working for him, but proud David refuses. Lauren goes to see Jake, despite him cancelling their plans earlier, and breaks down in his arms. Lauren tells Jake she loves him and he reciprocates. Later, Lauren moans she doesn’t want to return to Albert Square; Jake pales on learning where Lauren lives. Masood points out that now Bianca’s back and Max is on the car lot, there’s nothing for David to stay for. Carol is unhappy that David turned down Max’s job offer, wondering what he is going to do for money. David reveals that he has another job offer, and will be around for a little longer. David returns to Max and accepts his job offer at the car lot. Denise reassures Ian that he hasn’t done wrong and she’s proud of him. Alfie asks Ian to be his best man. Janine challenges Denise over Ian letting someone get away with murder, Denise corrects her that no one was murdered. Denise looks to Patrick for support, he thinks it’s for the courts to decide, not Ian. When Peter asks Ian what he plans to do about Carl, Ian admits that David found out he was lying and got Phil to lock him in a van. Peter’s bitterly disappointed in Ian. Carol tells Denise that Ian’s lying isn’t just a rumour. Denise confronts Ian. Ian tells Denise that Carl threatened him and beat up Peter, but claims he couldn’t bring himself to lie in court. Unimpressed, Peter insists Ian tell Denise the actual truth. On learning the real story, Denise is disgusted and dismayed that Lucy and Peter also knew. Denise storms off, telling Ian to stay away from her. Credits Category:Episode Category:2013 Episodes